For numerous applications of such hoses, it is often desirable and sometimes necessary to have light hoses available, particularly for deep-sea applications.
The hoses according to certain embodiments of the present invention may, in particular, be laid at sea at great depths.
One of the problems encountered when such hoses are laid at great water depths results from the weight of the suspended hose.
The strain on the hose resulting from its weight increases with increasing proximity to the surface of the water, starting from the bottom.
Thus, it is when the hose is held at the surface that the greatest strain is found in the hose.